


Maybe I Should Resign

by BaeyoungnBaeran



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Clef is the main writer here, F/M, Finally something light and unrelated to crime or trigger warnings, Named MC, Romance, Some scenes will have mini illustrations, Sonnet sometimes edits and makes the terrible memes, mc kinda works at C&R, mc ya dun goofed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeyoungnBaeran/pseuds/BaeyoungnBaeran
Summary: When your cringeworthy, cutesy cat-based post-its meant for your depressed friend are accidentally sent to your stone-hearted boss...Take it as a sign to turn in your resignation letter.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 23
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trailer!
> 
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwcETLkucDk&t=1s
> 
> Insta link in case the song doesn't work: https://www.instagram.com/p/CBkpBGWByw2/

It was mischievous and amusing, he admitted. The words written were always related to his current situation for some reason. Initially, it was odd and suspicious, but after it had given him comfort on several occasions, he had grown a little fond of the notes sent attached to his cup of coffee. 

Unless it was something related to cats, he was never the type to waste time, energy, or even money on something that did not involve the family and the company’s benefit; therefore, he never bothered finding the person behind it. He figured it was another scheme from someone who wanted to get ahold of his affection, so it was in his best interest to leave things be. The interaction went on for months, and the unknown person did not seem to have missed a single day doing the same task.

_Impressive._

This mysterious person had persistence he would applaud of if he or she were not using it on something insignificant.

_“Make efforts for yourself too because you are worth it!”_ The sticky note was purple this time.

That day, he bought himself a cat mug and was delighted by it.

_Is this what commoners mean by “reward yourself”?_

The first time the note made him frown deeply was when his father was involved with another woman, though the message was not the reason why he had made such a face. He wondered once again who the person might be behind the notes. _Is it a woman who has the same intentions like his father’s passing lovers? Is it a man who is sucking up for a promotion?_

He had asked Jaehee before who had been preparing his coffee lately, since he had her retire from the task to handle more important matters at hand.

“It’s the chef’s son who prepares the coffee for the executives, Mr. Han.”

“He is not an employee.”

“Yes, but he volunteered to work without pay to help his father fulfill his duties without problems. I have offered to raise the concern to you, Mr. Han, but he refused.”

He hummed, raising his hand to his chin in thought. “Make him sign a contract and ensure his pay is more than sufficient to compensate for the days he did not get paid.”

Jaehee nodded and reconfirmed, “We will need to help him get a lawyer for the contract. The chef has mentioned before that his son is illiterate, so I will be contacting Mr. Joyou for recommendations.”

For a brief second, his eyes flashed in confusion. “Are you sure his son is illiterate?” 

He received the third report the next day, proving that the chef’s son was indeed illiterate.

From mysterious messages, it went down south to suspicious messages.

Fortunately, nothing other than passing one-sided notes was happening. The messages were innocent and can sometimes be helpful, thus there was no need to be alarmed.

_“Meow~ a kitty a day keeps the_ _purr_ _blem_ _paw_ _ay!”_

It can sometimes be _… cute…_ he begrudgingly confessed. 

That was the first time it made him smile and his heart flutter.

  
  


**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

It was a huge mistake.

All this time, she was digging her own grave, and she had no idea she had dug deep enough to be a knock away from entering the gates of hell. She had been writing him notes to cheer him up and, perhaps, brighten up his troubled days. Pretending to be a maid to gather information unavailable online from a huge company seemed to be a huge hassle. He was tasked to do it for months too; hence, she made sure he wouldn’t get too lonely.

She wrote him notes—which she thought might help him smile—and stuck them on the cup of coffee he would serve for the employees. He never mentioned anything about it whenever they got the chance to chat. It was a bit disappointing, but her little help appeared to be working well. He seemed genuinely happy, and that was the only thing that mattered.

That was until she got a response in the form of a cat-shaped baby blue sticky note.

The coffee area was empty early in the morning. Most employees were yet to arrive, but the tray holding the cup where she usually stuck her messages already had a sticky note attached to it. Her lips touched the rim of the mug, her own sweetened coffee warming her cold lips.

_Oh? A response? I wasn’t expecting that…._

She took the note, flipping it around to inspect it.

_Cat-shaped? Aw, so cute! Seven really loves cats._

Her eyes scanned the message written.

_“Write something about cats today.”_

_Huh? Wait, hold on, something’s wrong here._

She felt the heavy feeling of dread fill her stomach as she analyzed the piece of paper in her hand. Her mother had always jokingly called her “stupid” when she was in her teens, but she never believed it was true until she actually gave evidence to such a hypothesis. Her joke was probably not a half-meant joke but a prediction of what she would become in the near future.

One thing she was certain of….

_This is totally not his penmanship._

She had known Seven for years and was one of his closest friends. He would even take her out at random times to get ice cream even when his schedule was loaded. They would write on receipts and draw doodles of whatever came into their imagination. His penmanship was not necessarily messy but it carried its own charm.

This, on the other hand, looked too elegant to be his.

“Umm… good morning, Ma’am,” greeted a young man with brown hair and light brown eyes.

She forced a smile, tucking the note into her skirt’s pocket. “Good morning! Are you gonna grab a coffee?”

“Oh! Umm… no… haha! I am more of a tea person, though I make coffee for the executives.” His laugh sounded awkward, but she thought he looked like a nice guy. “Please do excuse me,” he muttered before passing in front of her, grabbing the tray where the cup with the note was placed.

The coffee she drank nearly burst out of her nose when she choked.

“Miss?” the boy questioned in a low voice, albeit slightly alarmed, “Are you okay?”

Her laugh can sound as fake as it was, but her petrified mind was too horrified to function.

“Ohohoho! I am fine! Nothing to worry about!” she beamed between coughs.

Later that day, Jumin did not get his daily note.

He tried to deny it the best he could, but it was just too evident.

It was the first time it made him upset.

_Just a little bit._

  
  


**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

When a week came without a single note from the mysterious messenger, he started to feel unusual. It may be childish of him, but because he had learned to like it, it brought him disappointment to find a typical cup of coffee served in front of him. Perhaps it was from the fact that he forcefully abandoned his childhood before that his childhood spirit came back to bite him now.

Each morning, it got him curious of what secret message he would receive for the day. Will it be another joke? Another cat pun? He learned to find excitement in the short letters and “freebies” that came with it. Once, he got a stamp, and it caused him to raise a single brow.

“What is this?” he asked the chef’s son while he studied the white cat stamp between his fingers.

The chef’s son cocked his head to the side. “I do not have a clue, Mr. Han. I just found it on the tray next to your cup. I assumed it was something important and someone wanted to send it to you.”

It was nothing expensive, yet he kept it displayed on his table.

That was weeks ago… and he missed it.

Again, just a little bit.

  
  


**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

  
  


The gossip which greeted her ears the moment she entered the office mortified her beyond belief. Apparently, the heir of the C&R International company had asked if anyone knew of someone who was courageous enough to leave “memos” on his cup of coffee. He worded it terribly, as though it was a violation of the company’s rules and regulations, so it was not a surprise people made a huge deal out of it.

_I’m leaving this company. I will never rise from the ashes of my shame and humiliation. Surely, Mr. Trust Fund Kid will know immediately if he’s ever free to check the CCTV footage._

With a silent battle cry, she filed her resignation a day later…

and just her luck, a secret agent had successfully stolen quite an important document from the CEO the very same day.

**“You are relieved from your mission, Agent 707.”**

  
  


**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

“Are you sure you did not misplace it, Father?”

Three people stood inside the CCTV control room. They were surrounded by more than 20 monitors that were flashing previous clips from the past weeks.

“I am sure without a single doubt that I kept it hidden in drawer 7.”

Dark, calculating orbs scrutinized the video. It was the last clip they were reviewing, and it was where the chairman can be last seen holding the documents prior leaving it in drawer 7.

“How can it disappear when no one has entered Father’s room? Have you double-checked the system if anything’s amiss?”

He patiently waited for a response while the control manager worked on the system check—his eyes drifting back to the multiple clips they were previously analyzing.

There was Yeonwa chatting with Jaehee...

Jaewoo bringing in three boxes of pizza...

Helena bumping into Chong—

He frowned.

_“_ _August 6, 2018_ _”_ was coded on the top right corner of the screen. If he was not mistaken, the company suspended all works that day to celebrate their successful purchase of _Grace Cup Store._

_So why are there employees working?_

“Mr. Han,” the male manager cut off, “I believe the entire footage was placed in a loop since March using videos back in 2016.”

“Since… March?” He racked his brain for any memory that happened back in March. There were international events, meetings, partnership requests….

“ _Surprises will start today~ I’ll make sure you’ll enjoy it.^^”_

Now that he recalled, he was pretty sure the notes started back in March.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheeyy we decided to write the next chapter kyaaa lololol
> 
> Without further ado, tada!!!
> 
> P.S: MC's name here is Hannah!

Not a single person inside the company got past the thorough investigation, yet all the results they got were negative. It was as if the document just suddenly disappeared on its own without a trace. The only evidence in hand proving it was truly stolen was the loop video they found a week ago, resulting in several employees getting fired due to their inexcusable poor performance.

Jumin twirled the pen around his fingers. “Things have not been going on smoothly, I presume?” He stared at the fidgeting man sitting across him.

“We apologize, Mr. Han, but this thief is well-prepared and is quite knowledgeable in hacking to have accessed the system. The only thing we can suggest now is investigation of those who visited the company and those employees that have left the company, from the time the chairman placed it in drawer 7 until the date the document was found missing.”

A suffocating aura surrounded the miserable man while an intimidating silence filled the entire room. Anyone who was familiar with the chairman and his son knew how the latter hated inconvenience with a passion. Jumin Han may be a patient man, but issues extending beyond his expected time of resolve have always been aggravating to his tolerance.

Heaving a sigh of resignation, he waved the employee away. “I want it done three days from now. Provide me a list of possible suspects. Those who get cleared must be reconfirmed thrice, and I expect a complete report about the suspects Tuesday next week. Is everything clear?”

“Yes, Mr. Han.”

As the man’s retreating figure exited the door, his attention shifted to the cat stamp on his desk, staring at him with its big, cartoon-like golden eyes. Things had been hectic lately that he forgot he placed it there. “How fortunate… toys have no worries,” he said, lids drooping from exhaustion.

_But what is life to be lifeless?_

Unlike objects, he gets to experience life as a social being, and it is freedom which gives life a pleasant taste. It is natural for men to seek freedom when they are under extreme limiting control, since they are blessed with free will; however, it is unnatural for men to seek too much liberation for it causes chaos. There is such a thing as greed for freedom, but there is no such thing as peaceful freedom without restraint; balance is important.

He considered himself to be fairly balanced….

_But what is this strange yearning?_

“I must be missing Elizabeth the Third.” He rested his cheek on the back of his hand, grabbing the cat stamp with his other and stamping it on a scratch paper. To his surprise, the cat opened its mouth—a message rolling out of its tongue.

“ _You’re special! Stay happy!”_

He scoffed. It was undeniable. The message was just cringeworthy.

Still, for some reason, a small smile made its way to his lips.

  
  


**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

She was a person of mistake. From touching the iron—when her mother told her not to during her younger days—to quitting a job because of a huge mistake–quitting the job itself was a huge mistake too. Apparently, even smaller jobs do not come easily as well. A long, devastated sigh escaped her pinkish lips.

“I’m sorry, Grandmother, to leave you this soon… but I don’t want to burden you when I’m jobless,” she sobbed dramatically, earning her a chuckle from the elder woman.

“Don’t be sorry now. Your mother needs you at home for sure, so you’re actually doing her a favour coming back.”

“But I need to earn for the family.”

“I know, my dear. But it seems like fate is leading you back home. Everything will eventually pass just as this problem of yours. You’ve gone through so many difficulties before, so why not believe you’ll overcome this too in time?”

Hannah pouted at her grandmother. “I just want to be able to provide enough for my family… I want them to live comfortably,” she grumbled, “Mom has already made a lot of sacrifices for us, and I just want to be able to provide for them, so she could get the chance to use her money and time to spend it on things she wants.”

“Your mother is spending her money and time on things she _loves_ … or rather ‘people’ she loves.”

This made her look up from the ground and gaze at her grandmother’s gentle eyes. She may not have the luck to enjoy luxurious things in life, but she has the luxury of a loving family… and to her, that is more special than what all precious stones can offer. With teary eyes, Hannah stood up from the couch and gave her a loving embrace.

“I’ll miss you.” Those words left her with a smack on the head.

“I’m old but don’t talk like I’m running out of time!”

She left to go back home to her little town the following day…

...unaware of the man in black who came to visit the humble abode later.

Coming back home, she felt the wind brushing against her cheeks; the memories of her past greeted her along with it. It was a small town, so people were fairly acquainted with one another. It would have been pleasant to know everyone in the neighbourhood, but because of the small population, gossips tend to spread like wildfire. Everyone was into each other’s business, and it can be utterly frustrating. 

“Sister!” Two kids called from afar, one with chin-length blonde hair and blue eyes, while the other having red hair and green eyes. Before she could even prepare for it, two small bodies crashed against her, their laughter filling her ears.

“We missed you!” Sana, the blonde, squealed and wrapped her arms more tightly around her waist.

“Hey! Sis can’t breathe!” Riri, the redhead, pulled their younger sister away from the breathless brunette. “She just arrived and you’re already killing her.”

The two kids continued to bicker in front of her, but what caught her eye was their approaching mother slowly making her way towards them.

“Sana, Riri, come here and let your sister rest inside. You can disturb her when she has fully settled.”

The whines from the two made her giggle. They had not changed since the last time she was home. She ruffled their hair and led them back into their home, their mother walking closely behind.

People turned their heads to their direction, accompanied by whispers she could barely hear. It was an attention a family with different appearances would garner. She thought she might get used to it, though they were proving it to be difficult.

A crestfallen look marred her face. “Sorry, Mom,” she started, “I lost my job.”

There was a pause. Hannah hung her head down, too ashamed to face her mother who was already struggling to make ends meet.

They continued to walk but no one dared to speak, until her mother let out a heavy sigh.

“I don’t know why you’re wearing such a long face. I’m just happy you safely returned home and well. You can always get another job, Hun. Always have hope." The older woman placed a comforting hand on her daughter’s back. “We’ve been struggling for a long time, but look at us… we’re still alive to this day. That should be enough to give us hope, don’t you think?”

Hannah reluctantly nodded, wrapping her arm around her mother’s waist.

  
  


**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

  
  


“She’s not there?”

“Yes. The address written is a temporary address when she was working here, Mr. Han.”

“Where is her current location?”

He scrutinized the photo on the top right corner of the file. The lady in the photo had long brown hair and ash brown eyes. Her skin held a pale complexion but vibrant with life. He cannot recall a time he ever saw her around, but he can vaguely remember the HR manager presenting him details concerning the new recruits back then.

“Odd,” he remarked. “She left just a few days prior to the time we discovered that the document was missing.”

“We will perform the inspection today if you wish.”

He raised his hand which silenced the man before him. “No,” he commanded, his tone holding absolute certainty. “I will personally handle this. You’ve been away from your task for too long. Return to your stations.”

Just like that, they were dismissed.

  
  


**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Hannah paused, then rested her palms against her back. She bent backwards, going lower until she heard a few pops. Five hours of having her back hunched forward put considerable strain on her bones that she sometimes considered herself as a 24-year old with the back pain of a 90-year old.

_Washing other people’s laundry traditionally is so damn hard… I wish we had a washing machine to do this._

From the corner of her eye, four middle-aged women were gathered together, tirelessly speaking in hushed tones among themselves.

“I sometimes pity that girl.”

“What’s there to pity? It’s justified karma!” The woman huffed, fanning herself with a piece of cardboard. “You see, if her mother wasn’t such a tramp who slept around with men, then their lives would not be like that.”

“You’re right. Poor girls… suffering because of their whore of a mother.”

Knuckles slowly turned white as she furiously scrubbed the cloth between her fists, even when the stains had faded and all. She vowed to never curse out loud as it would set a bad example for Sana and Riri.

“I heard she got pregnant with her eldest... Ha… Han... what’s her name again?”

“Hannah!”

“Ah, yes! She got pregnant with Hannah when she was still in high school.”

“Really?” The woman’s face contorted into a grimace.

“Mm-hmm! That’s why she never finished high school!”

_Damn you all._

“Her daughter seems to be following in her footsteps, though. She never finished school too, no?”

_Excuse you! Get your facts straight! I graduated from high school but I didn’t go to college!_

With Sana and Riri not around, she could scream profanities that would put even the most vulgar mouths to shame.

“And they even have different fathers!” 

_Jeez. Why bother whispering when I could hear every insult?_

“A pretty face won’t hide her utter lack of breeding.”

_A little louder! I don’t think the people in the back heard you!_

Her imagination showed her the best way to swat the wet cloth on to their faces, yet she chose to clench her jaw instead and hunched lower, twisting the wet shirt with all her might. The onslaught of tears that threatened to spill stung her eyes and slowly blurred her vision.

_No. Not in front of them._

For the next hour, Hannah had to turn a blind eye to their gossip, lest she be fired due to misdemeanor. She shifted her attention from them to the next batch of laundry on her left.

_Why do they keep assuming the worst out of us? They don’t know the whole story!_

When they finally exited the place, Hannah released the shirt with much force back in the basin, the impact causing the frothy water to splatter against her face.

A small whimper escaped from her mouth, yet she managed to hold back her tears.

She hated her small town; she hated everyone in it. If it were not for her family, she would never set foot in that place ever again. But alas, the world would be unbalanced if everyone got what they wanted.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

“I’m home!”

As soon as Hannah announced her arrival, she placed her slippers on the indiscernible shoe rack. She was careful not to step on the holes where wooden floorboards used to be. So far, its state was the same as the last time she visited. There was nothing to be cautious about.

After all, she had every crooked floorboard committed to memory—

“Ah!” she screeched, her heart almost stopping from the unforeseen mishap. “SANA! RIRI! WHAT’S THIS?”

“It was Riri!”

Hannah sucked in a huge breath and bellowed, “RIRI!”

Just in time, Riri got out of the bathroom. “Oh, sis, welcome home.”

“Yeah, it was a very warm welcome. Care to explain this?” She pulled her foot out and pointed at the hole where it just fell into.

“Sorry, it gave off when I threw my socks there.” The young redhead scratched her cheek. “I think the wood was ready to shatter anyway. Even the weight of a spirit can break that part of the floor.”

As much as Hannah loved her younger sisters, they could sometimes get on her nerves.

_Well, we wouldn’t be sisters if no one annoyed each other._

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

“Hannah, you’re done already?”

“Yeah,” she answered after drinking a bottle of fresh milk she got for free from the old lady she often helped to cross the streets. “Want this? I’m already full.”

Upon offering the partly-consumed bottle of milk, Riri and Sana jumped from glee, only to argue who was getting a bigger portion from it.

Honestly, she could greedily gulp that milk on her own, but fresh milk rarely comes into their lives. Whenever she got the chance to be lucky, she felt responsible to share the things she gained with her sisters… no matter how small the portion was left for her. They were helpless children in a twisted world.

It’s not that she never saw the brighter side—she and her family were together and in good health; they at least had food on the table… that should be enough, right?

_Right?_

Tomorrow would be the same as any other day; her mother would rise earlier than the roosters’ crows, prepare breakfast, bathe, then go to work.

Working 12 hours a day with only a cracker and bottle of water to get her through…

… Hannah could not help but feel they deserved more.

_I don’t need to be filthy rich. Just an average life would do!_

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

_Another day, another muscle sore…._

Something was not right.

High-pitched shouts and boisterous laughter roused Hannah from her shallow slumber. She grabbed the pillow underneath her head, then pressed it over her ear to block out the noise, but to no avail.

_What is it now?_

She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, then got out of bed. Sluggishly, she dragged herself out of the bedroom.

As she got out, the suspicious feeling that something was off came once again. She was not greeted by the usual scene of Riri and Sana running around.

Her eyes scanned the shabby living room, then stopped at the front door that was left ajar.

Taking brisk steps towards it, she could make out not only her sisters’ voices…

“Go away! Or I’ll call my sister!”

“Oohh, I’m scared! You hear that? She’ll call her sister!” 

She pulled the door wide open, “Sana! Riri!”

Their mockery came into an abrupt halt when she entered the scene.

Riri stood in front of a crying Sana, shielding her from a group of grown men.

She felt a vein pop upon seeing the shameless display of immaturity, “Stop that!”

Upon seeing their eldest sister, Sana sniffled, rubbing her eyes as she ran towards her.

“Sana!” Hannah crouched to the young blonde’s height. “Are you alright? Did they do something to you?” She took Sana’s arms and scanned her for any injury. 

Fortunately, Sana was _physically_ unharmed.

Gritting her teeth, Hannah stood and glared at the group of grown men acting like 10-year olds.

_An insult to 10-year olds all over the world. Being middle-class does not give you the right to step on us!_

“Have you lost your minds? She’s just a child! If it’s a fight you want, then sorry. We can’t entertain you.” She faced her two sisters, resting her hands against their backs and urging them towards the front door. “Sana, Riri, let’s go back inside.”

“Aaw, you won’t entertain us? But that’s what your slutty mother does, right? **Right**?”

The buffoons roared with laughter, nudging and high-fiving each other as though they were a bunch of elementary schoolboys.

_Calm down, Hannah. They’ll eventually go tired. Don’t stoop down to their level._

“Stop pretending to be a good girl! You’re just like your mother, I bet!”

Hannah ignored them, lightly pushing Sana and Riri into their house. “Get inside.”

“Aaw, but we were having so much fun! Let them stay! I’m sure your sisters would grow up to be just like you two! Ah, can’t wait ‘til they turn 18—”

“Shut up!”

She snapped her head in their direction. They could hurl insults at her all day, but she will never allow anyone to treat her family like trash, especially her baby sisters.

“Shut up?” The burliest of the group stepped forward. “Why? I was only speaking the truth! You know what they say—the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

She glared daggers at him. “Is that the best you can do? Did you pay your goons to laugh at your dumb joke? Either that or you guys need to work on your sense of humour.”

His face inched closer to hers. She turned her face away from him, nose scrunching as the warmth of his sour breath hit her face. The calloused finger caressing her skin churned her stomach, prompting her to slap his finger away.

The rumours about him were true—he does not take rejection well.

He cupped her chin, pressing his fingers harder against her cheeks. “Well, at least you’re pretty. You want money, right? Right?” Nails dirtied with grime dug themselves deeper into her skin, she was sure it would leave a mark.

The ruckus brought about a crowd of familiar faces surrounding them.

“Come to my house and I’ll give you anything you want, eh? How does that sound?” He leered her up and down, slowly licking his lips as his gaze lingered longer at her chest.

Fed up and fueled by restrained anger, she swatted his hand away and struck his cheek with a deafening slap. “Don’t touch me. And never come near our house again, do you understand?”

His nostrils flared as he rubbed his cheek. “YOU!” he glowered. Sharply sucking in air through gritted teeth, he raised his fist to hit her but was stopped by one of his companions.

“LET GO!” After prying his hand away from their hold, he elbowed the weaker-looking man’s gut, causing him to double over in pain.

“Who the heck do you think you are? No woman would ever put up with you! Want to know why you’re still single, huh?” she taunted, holding her chin up and placing her hands on her hips. “Because no one’s insane enough to settle for you!”

Her charged spiel was met with crumpled bills thrown at her face.

“Want more? Here!”

They showered her with paper bills and coins of varying values.

Although this sort of humiliation was not a rare occurrence, it never failed to rile her up.

She picked some of them up, and threw it back at them.“I don’t need your money! Why would I, when… when,” she stammered. _When what?_ She needed to act fast to get them off her case. 

Then, an idea dawned on her along with the next words her brain scurried to form.

“When?” one man asked.

“Shh, shh, don’t disturb her. She’s thinking about the money.”

“Your money?” she scoffed. “Please! Why would I need it when I have a suitor worth more than all of you combined?”

“Whooooaaa, really? Prove it!”

She expected to be met with disbelief. All she needed was a convincing lie to get them to believe her.

Whispers of incredulity broke the stillness in the air which ironically intensified the situation.

“You seriously believe her? The suitor is obviously a druggie!”

“No, he’s not! H-he’s none other than the heir of… of… C&R!”

_Shi… of all the companies you had to say, it had to be C_ _ & _ _R!_

_“Did you hear that? The heir of C_ _ & _ _R? This bitch is delusional!”_

_“I’ve never seen the heir. Is he handsome?”_

_“None of us has internet, Sweetie.”_

Word spread fast, as not even seconds later, the crowd was growing larger.

Hannah wanted to smack herself, not mentally but physically. 

_Way to go, Hannah! You just had to make things worse… should I call Seven? He is rich and has many cars after all. Ah, but I shouldn’t bother him with these trivial matters._

The heavens must have pitied her and answered her prayers, as she caught sight of a slick black car parked by from a distance.

They were too busy gossiping and throwing insults at her that they had not noticed where her line of vision ended.

A serious-looking middle-aged man in a black suit got out of the driver’s seat. He circled the car until he reached the back door.

Hannah kept her eyes peeled open as the chauffeur opened the backseat door.

_Bingo._

A tall, well-built man with unkempt black hair stepped out of the car. He scanned his surroundings, a perplexed expression on his face as he whispered something to his chauffeur, who then gave a slight nod in reply.

The man looked to be in his late 20s, and his whole existence screamed that he was not a resident of their village. 

_I found my new suitor._

“Oh, silly me, I almost forgot!” She lightly smacked her head. “I forgot he was going to visit me! He’s right there, see!” She jumped up and waved her arms at the unknown man.

The strange action caught his attention as he was meticulously folding his long sleeves.

“Hehe, be right back!”

Hannah rushed towards him, aware that the small crowd was staring at her retreating figure.

Then she finally reached him. Instead of introducing herself, she tiptoed, tugging the collar of his sleeve to bring him to her height and whispered, “Please, please, please do me a favour and just pretend to be the heir of C&R! It’s very important! PLEASE!”

There was a slight quirk of his brow as he responded with outright bewilderment, “But I **am** the heir of C&R.”

Overjoyed, Hannah clapped her hands together and cheered, “Perfect! Just like a natural! Now let’s go!”

“Wait—”

Ignoring his confused face, she linked her arms with his and gleefully dragged him towards the flabbergasted crowd.

_They have no idea how the heir looks like anyway!_

Once she reached them, she made an exaggerated gesture to introduce the saviour of her current predicament.

“This is my suitor! The **_heir_ **,” she threw that word with much emphasis, smirking as she savoured the baffled looks on their faces, “of C&R International Company!”

She could take a guess of what went on in their heads: _How was Hannah able to snag such a handsome rich man? I wish I was her right now! She’s got to be kidding?!_

Having been taught to think twice when unexpectedly faced by conflict, Jumin carefully analyzed the situation, noting every detail he could gather. _She doesn’t seem to know me… and neither do these people._ His piercing glare landed on the grown men, and this made them flinch from where they stood. _But perhaps they know._

“S-Sir… we apologize for causing Ms. Hannah trouble. W-we will be leaving now!”

_Oh, shit… he’s such a good actor. He hasn’t said a word at all, but he managed to fool them!_ Hannah’s eyes darted between the classy-looking man and the direction where the men just ran off.

“Are you alright, Hannah? Did they hurt you?” The woman she worked for the other day came up beside her.

She gave her the side-eye. If memory serves her right, these people had always thrown their knives at her back.

“At least you’re alright,” the lady said before facing the _‘heir of C_ _ & _ _R’._ “Hello, Mister! I’m Jung Mina!”

“Oho, now you’re behaved?” Hannah’s lip curled at her sudden shift of behaviour. _The quintessential social climber._ “Scatter along now! Can’t you see you’re making him uncomfortable?” 

When the crowd dispersed and went their own way, Hannah sighed in relief. _Peace, at last._

Before she could forget her saviour, she turned to look at him then bowed politely. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this ruckus. I really am!” She straightened her posture. “Why don’t I bring you to the market? My treat! It’s usually not crowded around this time of day.”

“I’m not here for such matters—”

“Nonsense! At least let me treat you for the trouble! If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t have a peaceful day. That happens only once in a blue moon, so please let me show you my gratitude!” She took his hand and pulled him along with her. 

And with an audible sigh, he followed.

  
  


**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

_He’s like a kid on his first exploration._

She tried to stifle her laughter as she watched him attempt to conceal his awe at the surroundings. He looked so fascinated that she felt bad to disturb his musings. His eyes were darting from place to place, but she noticed how they would linger on anything cat-related, especially on white ones with blue eyes.

“So this is the commoners’ mall. It is outdoors?”

“I guess you can say that? I mean, it’s called a ‘market’.”

“Everything here is cheap… are they all safe?”

“Not everything—but most are safe! Sometimes it’s cheap because they manufacture it themselves. Others buy it by bulk directly from the manufacturers. Most items are knockoffs too, not everyone can afford the real thing; although, I don’t understand why people would waste money on expensive bags or watches. If I were them, as long as a bag works or a watch works, it doesn’t have to be… you know… pricey.”

The sudden halt in their footsteps caught his attention. When she turned to look at him, he couldn’t help noticing the glint of mirth that her brown eyes gave off.

“Do you love cats?”

He blinked twice. _How was she able to tell?_

She chuckled at his stiff nod. For a rich man like him, she surely did not feel intimidated by his vibe. “Here, let me buy this for you—no refusing!” she demanded, her hand reaching to an oversized blue pajama set with cat prints on it. She raised the shirt to his chest, checking if the size fitted him.

His head tilted ever so slightly to the side as he scanned the top’s design. “I have never worn anything like this.”

“Huh? Then what do you wear when you sleep?”

“I wear outfits that are convenient for immediate departure in case of an emergency.”

She scrunched her nose. “I… guess it’s improper to ask further,” she said whilst her eyebrow rose behind her frame. “Maybe I should get you more.”

“There is no need.” When he made a move to bring out his wallet, Hannah immediately stopped him, grabbing his wrist and placing it back to his side.

“No, I will be paying! Don’t pay for anything today.”

The next thing he knew, they were sauntering all over the place with ease. It was not difficult to maneuver around the small crowd given the friendly weather they were under. The sky was perfectly cloudy and the cool breeze was pleasing to his skin. This was not the “appointment” he was expecting to encounter when he came to visit the small town.

Still, with all his frankness, it was a surprise he was willing to spend the day in.

Unconsciously, Jumin let out a soft chuckle.

“Don’t tell me you have never tried this?” she exclaimed in pure disbelief, her hands shaking both paper bags in her hands. 

“My nutritionist strongly opposes junk food, and he has been my nutritionist since my childhood; therefore, I never once touched this… fries.”

“It’s not just your regular fries; this is ‘ _Shook Shook Fries’._ A taste of this is a must!”

“It is unhealthful….”

“It’s not like you’re gonna eat this everydaaay,” she dragged for added humour, “just have it from time to time.”

The moment he tasted it, he knew he was missing a lot of things in life.

There it was again, that satisfying sound of her laughter… she was doing it again.

“It’s good, isn’t it?”

He stared at her genuine smile for the third time that day. _Was it the third? Maybe fourth? Fifth?_ His sharp memory could not tell. _Have I really been too preoccupied?_

His attention shifted back to the young woman waving her hand close to his face… 

...and to the next food she was putting on his palm.

“I’m betting my head you’ve never tried this too. Make sure you have this for breakfast with egg tomorrow!”

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Just as it started, their wandering ended with Hannah paying for the long cat plush pillow.

“I feel like a boyfriend spoiling his girlfriend around.”

“Is that bad?” came his monotonous voice.

“Nope! I had fun. Sorry I wasn’t able to treat you much, but this is all I can offer,” she said sullenly. “I hope you enjoyed it though.”

It was silent for a while, until he could visibly see his car slowly approaching them from a distance.

“Oh! Isn’t that your car? Why don’t you leave now and get some rest?”

She continued to blabber about how he should go home and that she would be fine going home by herself. While she was busy gesturing over the car—her back turned to him—he lifted his hand high in the air to catch the driver’s attention. With one twirl of his finger, the car stopped proceeding before it turned and drove away.

“H-Hey! Why is it leaving?” 

“Perhaps my driver forgot something.”

“What? But what about you?”

For a split second, she thought she was imagining things. She saw the corner of his lips quirked up as he shrugged his shoulders.

“I guess I’ll walk you home.” Even though his eyes were as dark as the night that was coming, they were warm like the first ray of sunlight in the cold early morning.

However, her face was probably warmer than his gaze.

The very same night, someone unusually had difficulty falling asleep after realizing something **really** important.

“I forgot to ask his name!”

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~0 ~ 0**

“Yes, make sure all their bills are paid for the entire year. Tell them to contact my assistant if the amount is inadequate.”

“Understood.”

“You may leave.”

Jaehee could not tell which was more perplexing, seeing her boss using a long cat plush pillow or the rustling sound the fries were making inside the paper bag he was shaking.

“Mr. Han, I don’t think your nutritionist will… appreciate that.”

He simply hummed in response.

“Have you ever tried this ‘Shivering Fries’?”

“It’s ‘Shook Shook Fries’, Mr. Han, and I have had it several times. Will this be your first?”

“How bold of you to assume I’ve never had this.”

She swore she felt her energy evacuate her body at that comment. _At least I’m paid more than enough to handle this._ “My apologies. You just don’t seem to be the type to eat that kind of food.”

There he was, in all his glory, _smirking_ at himself for who knows what reason. She had always found him annoying; but today, he was different on an exasperating level. 

Jaehee swore once more that his next words had successfully snapped a vein in the back of her head.

“I am quite a commoner at heart. And can someone buy me this ‘hotdog’ with egg?”

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~0**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guuuys, hope you enjoyed this! Since this is kind of a sideline project and this isn't our super focus, Chapter 3 is unsure as of yet!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, especially to the lovely commenters back in Chappie 1! Love you guys ohohohoho


	3. Chapter 3

Jumin Han was known for being a very busy man. His interest was easiest to pique when it involved their company’s profit and reputation—excluding his hobby formulating cat-related projects. Given his position as the heir of the famous C&R International company, each day was a working day for him.

  
  


It was difficult for any businessman to approach him since his schedule was mostly filled with appointments and business trips… so imagine how odd it was for people to see the heir allot an entire day per week for something unrelated to company matters.

“Mr. Han will no longer accept business-related calls every Saturday due to a shift in schedule. Any emergency call will be forwarded to the person speaking, Jaehee Kang, his chief assistant. Again, we apologize for the sudden changes.” With that, she hung up the phone and sighed.

Things had been hectic as usual, but she was not happy with the additional task. If her boss was not accepting anything concerning the company on Saturdays, that meant there would be an extra load on her shoulders. 

“Assistant Kang,” the last voice she wanted to hear for the day called from behind her.

She turned to look at him and gave a slight nod. “Yes, Mr. Han?” she acknowledged. The words had not even left his lips, and she can already feel the psychological stress his words were gonna cause her.

“Ah,” he spoke while she mentally embraced what was about to come.

There was silence for a few seconds as he continued tapping on his phone

“Make sure to  **only** accept calls coming from the emergency line. Unless a call is made from that line, you will be free on Saturdays.”

“Understood,” she answered abruptly, her focus immediately going back to the computer on her table when her boss turned to leave. Slowly, her exhausted mind processed the information she heard. 

_ Wait, I thought I heard “free” for a second. _

  
  


“Eh?” She thought she heard something crack when her head forcefully snapped to look at the door behind her. It was like her head was the only part that understood the situation while her body remained facing the workload before her.

Perhaps it was his imagination, but Jumin thought he heard a  _ noblewoman’s laugh _ from the other side of the door he just exited.

  
  


Dark eyes squinted at the sound.  _ Strange…. _

Well, he had no time to delve deeper into it. He had a day to prepare for, and he promised a certain person he would get a contract of agreement signed within the afternoon. “Let’s get this over with.”

  
  


**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The days quickly passed by, she noticed.

“I guess time really flies when you’re having a good day.”

Ever since the incident, her neighbours began to leave them alone. Most were even sucking up in hopes to appeal to the man they thought was her suitor. It astonished her how people can quickly turn into a new leaf the moment they realize they might need the person they used to abuse. 

“Sister, will the fabulous man be visiting our home again?” Riri asked, her hands diving into the bag of chips she bought using the money she gained from doing errands. 

Hannah pondered, her gaze glued on the old, wooden ceiling. There were small cracks all over them, but their ceiling and walls were much more sturdy than the floor they walked on. It may look worn, still… she was happy to have a home.

“I don’t think so. I think we’ll only meet such a person once. It’s even a miracle he was here in the first place.” 

“What do you think was he doing here? Do you think he’s a politician who wanted to pretend he’s helping people to get votes?”

“What? How do you even know that? And no, I don’t think so. He would have dressed poorly to convince people he can empathize.”

  
  


Hannah continued with her cooking while Riri returned to her bag of chips. It was certainly peaceful; it  _ was _ peaceful before Sana ran into the room, flailing her arms around happily and squealing.

“How was your date, Big Sis? We never got to ask!”

  
  


Hannah giggled at the youngest’s antics. 

“It’s not a date, Sana, and it went surprisingly fine, to be honest. I was expecting him to make a bit of fuss since most rich people don’t like the market.”

“Do you want to see him again?”

Hannah contemplated Sana’s question. Remembering the time they spent together, she can clearly recall having a good laugh with the man during their wayfaring. However, would they even meet again?

_ Where does he even live? Does he work near their place? _

“I don’t mind, I guess. Though! Next time, I won’t forget to ask his name.”

It seemed like fate got rid of her troubles of doing just that.

It was an early Saturday morning when she finally embraced the fact that she had the mental capacity of a guinea pig. She was standing in front of the counter where her childhood friend was working as the barista, hoping to get a job as a waitress or a dishwasher in the small yet packed cafe. Less customers usually came in the morning, so the atmosphere and the scent of brewed coffee gave her a sense of serenity.

“So you’re saying… you left your job because you’ve been sending love letters to the wrong person?”

  
  


“No, no, I resigned before I got a bad performance evaluation. I don’t want my mistake to affect my job application once I switch work.”

Her friend stared at her incredulously. “What?” she exclaimed, “Were you not getting paid enough for your job? Why were you planning to switch jobs?”

Hannah shook her head, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. “My goodness… every time I talk about this, I am reminded of how idiotic I am. Salary was great, but I felt like choking in my sweat and tears each time I went to work.”

As they were waiting for the boss to arrive, the conversation of two middle-aged women caught their attention.

“I think the CEO of C&R made the right choice in creating a cemetery business if they have already bought the Life Care hospital.”

Hannah’s ears perked up at the mention of her former boss.

“Agreed. Hospitals and pharmacies are necessities, but none of us can escape death. But that aside, when do you think will the heir of C&R replace his father?”

She discreetly watched the two women converse on the table near her. They were mindlessly talking about the current news written on the newspaper they were holding; and when they tossed the paper on the table, Hannah could not help locking her eyes on the cover of the newspaper.

It was a familiar face…

…it was  **that** familiar face.

“Jennie! Quick! Hand me a newspaper!” She wildly pointed at the stack of newspapers displayed over the counter.

Jennie knit her brows but did so anyway. She calmly handed her the rolled paper whereas Hannah seized it from her grasp, and this caused her to look at her friend in an offended manner with her hand on her chest. “Okay, I demand an explanation.”

Hannah’s eyes bore a hole on the headline as she gaped at the face of the man printed on the paper.

_ Ju-Jumin… Han? _

Like how Seven once told her to shout his name and he would come to her in 0.1 second, an expensive-looking car suddenly crashed against a tree just outside the coffee shop. Everyone inside gawked at the accident, but their jaws did not drop further until a classy man in a formal attire casually stepped out of the car, seeming like nothing ever happened.

“Woah, who’s that guy?”

“I guess rich people park their cars by crashing it.”

“What a waste! That car could have bought me a good wife.”

  
  


“Are they shooting a movie? It looks so cool!”

From the huge glass windows of the place, they can see the man approaching the entrance door of the cafe, which was enough to create ruckus among the customers. Hannah squinted her eyes to get a better view of the man from the distance. He was barely visible from all the people blocking the way; yet the second she saw his hair, her body immediately made a quick turn and swooped under the table where the middle-aged women sat.

They did not notice her move, for they were busy observing the man that just entered the room.

He stood by the door, towering over the people who went to surround him. Many of them asked for a photo whilst some asked for an autograph, but none of them were spared a glance.

“Are you perhaps the suitor of Mei’s daughter? Hannah?” an elderly asked, effectively distracting him from his search.

He bowed politely at the older woman. “My apologies. I didn’t notice you, Ma’am.”

She waved at him dismissively and laughed, “It is fine! You are quite a tall man and I have aged terribly, so it is natural for you to not see me.”

He smiled, and Hannah was a hundred percent sure she heard dreamy sighs all over the room.

“Yes, I did come here to see Hannah. Have you seen her?”

“Ah, yes! She was just over…” she trailed off as she pointed at the empty spot where she had last seen the girl, “there?”

Jumin blinked. 

“Oh, my… I swear I saw her there just a few moments ago.”

After a few seconds of silence, a woman screamed from the table near the counter. “Ah! What is that?” She stood and stepped away from the table with her companion.

Jumin decided to ignore them and headed towards the barista. “Excuse me,” he started, “have you seen a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes? Her mother told me she came here looking for a job.” 

While they were busy chatting, Hannah took the opportunity to switch hiding spots. Unfortunately, before she could crawl out, the previous women lifted the tablecloth, revealing her hunched figure hidden under the table.

Everyone fell silent.

Black slacks and black leather shoes soon entered Hannah’s line of sight, followed by a gorgeous face that blinded the darkest part of her soul.

  
  


Jumin kneeled on the floor, one knee touching the ground and one supporting his arm. She had never witnessed such a serious face appear so innocent and child-like. His typical aura of mystery was now replaced by a glimmer of curiosity.

  
  


“Why are you there?” he asked in a soft voice.

  
  


_ I feel like a terrified kitten getting coaxed to come closer to him.  _ “I… I-I was just,” she squeaked and patted the floor out of the blue, “checking if the floor here is sturdy.” She laughed awkwardly.

  
  
  


He stared at her for a moment then offered her his hand. Once she placed her hand in his, he pulled her up and gently grasped her arm to support her balance. “I was hoping we could go somewhere today.” 

  
  


Hannah’s cheeks burned red when he even crouched to brush the dust off her jeans. “Oh, thank you,” she muttered. “You didn’t have to do that.”

  
  


“It’s alright.”

  
  


She can smell it. The scent of jealousy was so potent that she could literally see the dark atmosphere around them...

  
  


...or maybe it was from the smoke the car crash was emitting.

  
  


“I think we should get your car fixed.”

  
  


“It’s fine. My butler has ordered a new one prior to my departure. He somehow predicted this will happen.”

  
  


_ Okay, it’s either his butler is a psychic or he’s just a terrible driver. _

  
  


**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

  
  


She had no idea how they ended up this way. 

  
  


Jumin sat next to her inside a cab. He was whispering to her—albeit blatantly—if they were supposed to give the driver a tip or if that would be insulting to his profession. Hannah felt like dying inside from embarrassment, because she was certain the driver can hear their supposedly inaudible conversation.

  
  


“Wait, I am not sure if this is a good idea.” She lightly nudged his elbow.

  
  


“What is not a good idea?”

  
  


“You know… hanging out with me.”

  
  


He took a glimpse at her fidgeting fingers, his face blank as he watched the passing scenery slowly change from a disorganized place to a clean environment. “So you’re aware of who I am? And next time, don’t just go with a person you just met for a day,” he stated apathetically.

  
  


“Sorry… Sir… I didn’t know until today. If I had known earlier, I wouldn’t have told those people you were my suitor—and! I wouldn’t have brought you to the market. I… it is not my intention… I mean, I don’t want to involve you in a scandal.”

  
  


She knew she was blabbering, and she did not have a clue if he was listening either. All he was doing was having his arms crossed with his gaze up ahead. This was creating a debate in her head between jumping off the car or pretending she never said anything; she was leaning on choosing the former.

  
  


“It is nice that you worry about my reputation, and I appreciate it,” he began, “but tell me... were you the one who had been attaching sticky notes on my cup of….” He turned to look at her but then paused.

  
  


He wondered what she was doing, since she was slowly and quietly opening the car door…

  
  


...while the car was moving.

  
  


“What are you doing?” he bellowed. He quickly pulled her waist and shut the door, earning them the attention of the driver.

  
  


“Is everything alright?” he asked.

  
  


“Yes, pardon us,” he responded coolly, but his glare on the girl said otherwise.

  
  


“Sorry! I wasn’t thinking straight! I thought we were at the mall already.” Obviously, that was a lie. She badly wanted to escape her current predicament, and it was the only way she could think of.

  
  


“Be more attentive when you are traveling. You could have died.”

  
  


“Yes, Sir!

  
  


**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

  
  


The incident had temporarily changed the conversation. However, she knew the topic was bound to return to the unanswered question; so when it did, she could not stop herself from cringing on the inside.  _ My goodness! I blame my parents for giving birth to me without my consent! _

  
  


Okay, she was just being stupid.

  
  


“I only want to know if it was you.” He leaned on his seat and waited for her answer.

  
  


She was letting the fancy music inside the restaurant fill in the silence between them. As a straight-forward man, he never liked probing for answers; therefore, the action only made him narrow his eyes at her.

  
  


“Do you know you are suspected of theft?”

  
  


Alright, she really needed to talk.

  
  


“What?” she gasped.

  
  


“An important document has gone missing,” he continued as he scrutinized her expression, “and we are performing an investigation on all employees that left the company from the day the document was last seen till the day it was found to be missing. It is best if you cooperate, Ms. Hannah.”

  
  


“Wha—what do the notes have to do with this matter?” 

  
  


“They were borderline suspicious. Also, upon further investigation, the date the note was first received was in the same month the cameras were placed in a loop. So did you or did you not write those notes?”

  
  


“I did but I….”

  
  


_ I was meaning to give those to Seven, but I didn’t know he lied about being in charge of the coffee _ — _ wait a second! Camera? Loop? A secret agent gathering data inside C _ _ & _ _ R? _

  
  


Puzzle pieces clicked together.

  
  


“I honestly have no idea about the document you are talking about, but I did write those… notes.”  _ Shit, what do I say? SEVEN!  _ As if on cue, a familiar redhead entered her peripheral vision. 

  
  


With a single huge gulp from her glass of water, she swiftly stood up and excused herself.

  
  


Seven thought it was like a scene from a movie, where a lovely lady would grab a man’s shirt and lead him into a secluded place for some romance—except he was slammed too roughly against the wall.

  
  


“Hey! Ow! I’m a sadist, not a masochist!” he whined. His hand went to rub the back of his sore head.

  
  


“Seven, what the heck did you do?” she demanded, her fingers tightly tangled on his jacket. “Now, C&R is suspecting me of theft— **what the heck** **did you do?** ”

  
  


He thought he heard a demon growl at the end of her rant. “Wait, wait! Explain to me what—”

  
  


“I was attaching notes on one of the cups on the tray that  **you** were supposed to be serving because I wanted to at least make you happy and—”

  
  


“Aww, you really did tha—”

  
  


“ **Hush!** And I had been doing it for months but it turned out I was actually sending it to Jumin Han and I have been sending it on the same month you placed the camera on loop and that was the  **same month** you entered C&R—”

  
  


“Wait! Was the cheap kitty stamp on his table from you? You gave it to him?”

  
  


“That was supposed to be for you!” Her high-pitched voice cracked from her hopeless desperation.

  
  


Seven’s scandalized gasp made a few heads exiting the restroom turn to them with cautious glances. “That thief!” he snapped, his head whipping towards the wall where Jumin’s seat would be.

  
  


Hannah sighed and dropped her hands to her sides. She looked at him with teary eyes; her lips quivered to express her anxiety. This stirred a heavy feeling inside his chest, for the least he wanted to do was make his best friend cry. 

  
  


  
  


“Seven, pleeaase take this seriously,” she begged him.

  
  


“Okay, okay!” he whispered; distress was evident in his voice. “Don’t cry! Just!” He cupped her face and squeezed her damp cheeks together. “Shhh… don’t cry. I’ll tell you what to do.”

  
  


As promised, he gave her a plan. It was not an intricate one; in fact, it was simple enough to be realistic and easily remembered. She thought it was a perfect lie.

  
  


With a peck on her forehead, he twirled her like a princess in a royal ball then gave her back a light push. 

  
  


“Now, go!”

  
  


**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

  
  


_ I didn’t realize how huge this restaurant is.  _ She walked with her vision focused on the black locks of Jumin’s hair from afar.  _ It’s embarrassing but I hope it works. _

  
  


_ “It happens to him almost everyday. I’m sure this will be believable, but expect to lose whatever friendship you developed with him. He is known to hate those kinds of people.” Seven lectured, raising one finger in the air as she eagerly nodded at him. _

  
  


“Sounds fair,” she mumbled to herself before settling herself back in her seat.

  
  


Jumin gave her a look she could not fathom. “Are you well?”

  
  


“Yes, I just needed to compose myself… because you see,” she stammered as she bashfully tucked her hair behind her ear. “Being told that I’m a suspect is alarming, but I was being truthful when I said I did not take anything from the C&R. You are free to inspect me, Mr. Han.”

  
  


He remained still.

  
  


“A-And! I sent you those letters and notes, because… I was,” she took a deep breath before continuing, “I was hoping to… be… your… ro-romantic… interest.” She felt like she was choking the words out, and she could literally feel her neck disappearing from how much her head pushed back into her shoulders.

  
  


_ Ehmehgersh. Kill me. _

  
  


She could not find the courage to meet his stare.

  
  


_ Why is he taking so long to speak? _

  
  


Reluctantly, she lifted her face a little to check what he was doing…

  
  


...and he was peering at her.

  
  


“I didn’t—”

  
  


“Jumin.”

  
  


She was taken aback by his sudden word. “I’m sorry… what?” 

  
  


“Just call me ‘Jumin’.”

  
  


It must have been the effect of stress and paranoia, but she thought she saw a serene smile grace his lips.

  
  


However, his next words confirmed it.

  
  


“I would like to properly court you, Hannah.”

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Basically Jumin after crashing the car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~!


	4. Chapter 4

The beautiful roses were a spectacular sight to see. Red, white, yellow, pink, orange, and even purple ones were decorating the entire garden. It would have been relaxing to wander aimlessly with the warmth of sunrise touching her skin. Yes, it would have been relaxing, but she could not find the comfort given her current situation.

  
  


_He’s going to drill a hole in the back of my head._

  
  


__

  
  


She can feel his sharp gaze on her back; and so when she heard the freshly cut grass crunch underneath his shoe, a swift shiver ran up her spine, her head immediately turning to meet his eyes.

  
  


“Yes?” His voice came out in a cold tone.

  
  


They were silent for a few seconds as she contemplated on what to say. “Can… can I help you?” She forced a smile to hide her discomfort.

  
  


He continued to stare at her before chuckling. “Can’t I watch over my employee to check if she’s doing a good job?”

  
  


_Ah, right._

  
  


> _“I would like to properly court you, Hannah.”_

  
  


She did inquire for a job instead after refusing the expensive gifts he had been sending her prior to her request. 

  
  


> _“May I request for a job instead?”_

  
  


> _“My apologies, but we’re not hiring at the moment at the company. Don’t you want anything else?”_

  
  


> _“Umm… any job outside the company... maybe?”_

  
  


> _“Do you need money? I do believe you got to earn what you get, but I’m willing_ —”

  
  


> _“No, please, I don’t want to look like I’m abusing your generosity! I’m okay with any job.”_

  
  


She would never forget the look on his face when his eyebrows rose at her meek response.

  
  


> _“We do need a gardener at home….”_

  
  


> _“I’ll take it!”_

  
  


She shook her head upon realizing her boss was just a step away from where she stood.

  
  


“Are you tired?” he asked, his hands diving into his pockets.

  
  


She cocked her head and watched him rummage his pockets in search of something. Carefully, he pulled out what he found, keeping them hidden first inside his fist. He then gently took her wrist and faced her palm up.

  
  


“What is this?” she spoke before he placed the items on her open palm.

  
  


Five pieces of coffee candy were now occupying her hand.

  
  


  
  


“I noticed you don’t like expensive gifts,” he started, “but I hope you accept this.” The candies were not exactly cheap, since they were a little more expensive than average. Still, it was the cheapest sweets he bought in his entire life. “This is the only candy I know that tastes good given its price.”

  
  


She could clearly see him struggling for the right words, so she struggled to conceal her laughter as well.

  
  


This snatched his attention. “What is it?”

  
  


“Nothing,” she giggled. “I am just thankful for the candies and for the job, Mr. Han.” It was true that she was grateful for both, but it was not really the reason why she was laughing. However, it may not be wise to admit her laughter was directed at her boss.

  
  


She took one candy into her mouth and relished in its sweet yet bitter taste. _Oh, wow, this is the perfect combination._

  
  


Jumin thought it was amusing to see her flap her arms like a bird while enjoying the treats.

  
  


“Your garden looks like it was cared for greatly. What happened to your previous gardener?”

  
  


That broke his musings.

  
  


Hannah happily popped another candy into her mouth, patiently waiting for him who stared at her in deep thought.

  
  


“There was no previous gardener.”

  
  


“Huh? Then how—”

  
  


“No further questions.”

  
  


She flinched, covering her mouth and nodding obediently. _Bad blood much? I wonder what that gardener did to make him avoid the topic._

  
  


**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

  
  


He left at 7:30 a.m.

  
  


He would have left later had she not convinced him to leave for work.

  
  


At 8:03 a.m., he came back knocking at the door to tell her he wanted to stay; but after hearing Jaehee’s desperate voice on their phone call, she had to plead him to finish his duties, ensuring him that she would be fine alone.

  
  


  
  


At 10:11 a.m., another knock distracted her from cleaning cat fur inside the room. Elizabeth III, Jumin’s most beloved cat, seemed to enjoy spreading its fur on places she just finished cleaning.

  
  


Sighing in exhaustion, she dropped the vacuum cleaner and headed to the door. “Don’t tell me he’s back again.” To her surprise, the door opened before she could even touch it.

  
  


He seemed to be startled as well when his face came face to face with hers. This caused them both to stumble backwards awkwardly.

  
  


“Sorry! I didn’t think anyone would be here,” he bowed apologetically.

  
  


Hannah openly gaped at him, because that statement was oddly suspicious. “So you intended to enter when no one was home?” She slowly spread her feet, bending her knees and hunching her body forward to sprint if needed.

  
  


Mint eyes blinked in confusion. “Who might you be—” He was cut mid-sentence when she suddenly bolted back into the room, only to come back with a fork in hand, threateningly pointing the object at him.

  
  


  
  


“This may be a simple fork, but this fork can stab eyes. Stay where you are and state your reason!” She cringed deep within. _It’s the only thing I can afford breaking._ “You may look angelic—sound angelic too, but I’m not gonna fall for it!”

  
  


The teal-haired guy waved his hands in alarm. “Wait! Wait, I’m a friend of Jumin! Jihyun Kim!”

  
  


Hannah lowered her defense a bit in return. “Really?” She peered at him from under her bangs.

  
  


“Yes! I promise! I was able to open the door because he was the one who gave me the password.”

  
  


With one last scrutiny, she lowered her arms fully, dropping her hands back to her sides and heaving a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry for my brash actions, Mr. Kim,” she spoke with utmost sincerity. 

  
  


“It’s okay. I was careless myself.” He smiled at her.

  
  


She thought his smile was friendly, but it was not as friendly as her best friend’s; it was warm, but not as welcoming either. One thing she noticed, however, was how his smile was much more gentle than Jumin’s.

  
  


“I came here to leave something for Jumin. Are you his new maid?”

  
  


She shook her head. “I am the new gardener… but I do clean the rooms to help.”

  
  


“Gardener?” he questioned with great astonishment. “He has a garden?” When her suspicious stare came back, he raised his hands in panic. “No, I mean, I was here five days ago and he didn’t have a garden that time. He must have bought it recently.”

  
  


_He bought it recently, huh?_

  
  


Not long since she inquired for a job, he bought a garden.

  
  


He could see the gears in her head turning as she processed this information. _Was that supposed to be a secret?_ “Wait, I think I messed up more than what modern science can repair—”

  
  


“What?” she exclaimed, her voice probably even reaching the bottom of the penthouse.

  
  


**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

  
  


The beautiful roses were a spectacular sight to see. Red, white, yellow, pink, orange, and even purple ones were decorating the entire garden. It would have been relaxing to wander aimlessly with the warmth of the sun touching her skin. Yes, it would have been relaxing, but she could not find the comfort given her current situation.

  
  


_What is this déjà vu?_

  
  


They ended up strolling around in the garden with Hannah being the tour guide while Jihyun tailed behind her. He was a good companion to her, so the stroll was not unpleasant. He even told her neat facts about each plant they walked past, adding details concerning their medicinal uses. She, on the other hand, mostly mentioned the meanings behind them.

  
  


“You know a lot about these plants,” she said in awe. 

  
  


He smiled at her and shrugged. “I’m a photographer, and I mostly like taking photos of the environment. I travel around the world, and the different plant and animal species fascinate me. Flowers have different meanings depending on which country you are in. Jumin and I were supposed to travel together, but we figured we wouldn’t be able to.”

  
  


“How come?” She noticed his expression changed. His focus was on the ground, the same smile on his lips, yet there was a melancholy look in his eyes.

  
  


“That’s what growing up does to people,” he muttered. “That doesn’t mean I’m unhappy.”

  
  


“Right,” she patted his back reassuringly before continuing, “Juju is very busy being the heir of C&R, but it’s not like it’s impossible. If you need a travel buddy, I can recommend this friend of mine who travels a lot.”

  
  


“Oh? What does this friend do for a living?”

  
  


She nearly choked on her own spit. “W-what? His job?” she clarified anxiously, her voice cracking a few pitches higher. “Oh, you know, he… you know,” she said breathily, fanning herself with her hand unconsciously, “I don’t know either. Haha! Isn’t that funny?”

  
  


Jihyun gave her a puzzled look. “I guess?”

  
  


“Yeah!” she interjected quickly. _That was close._ “So what did you come here for again? Maybe I can help you.”

  
  


They stared at each other for awhile, and only the chirpings of the birds could be heard in the garden. Between the two, it was Jihyun who first broke the silence. “I’m guessing you’re not simply his employee since you called him ‘Juju’.”

  
  


This detail startled her. “I didn’t notice. You’re very observant.” She laughed half-heartedly. “It’s… a confusing matter.”

  
  


“Oh?”

  
  


It took her almost half an hour to explain the entire story, though it would have been longer if he were the type to interrupt. She did not mean it, but her consciousness kept getting absorbed into his eyes, her own sentences befuddling her in the process. He seemed to have noticed it; fortunately, he did not say anything, although his amusement was apparent.

  
  


_I don’t think it’s a sin to admire beauty_ — _damn, he looks good!_

  
  


“Hm… I think,” he began as he scratched his neck, “you should know that his father is pushing him in an arranged marriage, but he has not agreed to it.” He followed fast after catching her gasp, “Also! I doubt Jumin would use anyone to get him out of the arranged marriage, especially when he can choose to be adamant about it. I have known him for years, and I’m very sure he wouldn’t.”

  
  


Out of the blue, memories of how Jumin would charm women for the benefit of C&R came flashing through his mind. “Ah,” he swallowed a lump in his throat and added, “at least, he doesn’t use people without making his intentions clear.”

  
  


“I thought he was genuine too,” she replied with a small smile gracing her lips.

  
  


It was contagious, really. Seeing that slightest hint of joy hidden in her smile quirked the corners of his lips as well. He wished it was not rude of him when he hesitantly reached for her hand, grasping it in his reassuringly, eyes revealing a glimmer of fondness.

  


“Jihyun?”

  
  


“You can call me ‘V’.”

  


_Okay, this is really déjà vu._

  
  


“Please take care of my best friend, but don’t be afraid to reject him too if he fails to be a good man to you. He may lack a bit of empathy and can be quite dense, but I guarantee you that he is a reasonable person.”

  
  


From his words came a slow forming grin on her face, her crescent-shaped eyes twinkling with mirth, and a light chortle filled the garden.

  
  


“Then... can you help me with something, V?”

  
  


“Sure. What is it?”

  
  


**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

  
  


He was excited to head back home, especially after receiving her message response about extending her stay for an hour at the penthouse.

  
  


_Asking for permission even when I told her she can do whatever she wants? I’m amused._ He thought as he stood in front of the entrance to his penthouse.

  
  


His finger halted midway from entering the password when loud shouts from the other side of the door disrupted his reverie.

  
  


“Harder!”

  
  


_Hannah? Who is she talking to?_

  
  


“Are you sure about this? I might hurt you….”

  
  


_V?_

  
  


“Yes! Can you do it a little faster and from different angles?”

  
  


“Hannah! What if Jumin sees us? He’ll get upset!”

  
  


“Just! One last!”

  
  


The door swung open.

  
  


There, in front of him, stood his best friend with one hand raised, looking as though he was ready to hit the woman before him. Hannah, on the other hand, was crouching down, preparing for the incoming attack the teal-haired man was about to throw. Noticing his presence, both stopped in an awkward position.

  
  


  
  


In the beginning, the gods created silence for Jihyun, Hannah, and Jumin.

  
  


“What... are you two doing?”

  
  


0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

  
  


Never in his entire life did he see V agree to something so ridiculous and absurd.

  
  


“So you told her about Sarah, and then she decided to use her friendship card to force you into training her to dodge slaps, because you think Sarah would be the type to hit a girl she dislikes.”

  
  


“Yes,” came their sullen reply.

  
  


He could not believe it.

  
  


It was utterly ridiculous that it actually made perfect sense.

  
  


“I’m not happy that she got hurt, but the training might become useful in the future, though I won’t let you go around without a competent bodyguard, Hannah.”

  
  


She nodded dejectedly, and he was satisfied with this. Jumin felt like he was scolding two kittens sitting on his sofa. It was a precious sight to see; nevertheless, he had no desire for a repeat of such events. “I’ll protect you, don’t worry.”

  
  


“I appreciate the security, but I know you won’t always be there for me every second, Jumin. And! I don’t want to bother you too much by having to constantly look after me,” she mumbled the last part, but it was audible enough for them.

  
  


Jumin regarded her concern with heavy considerations. He glanced at V which piqued the latter’s curiosity. 

  
  


“If you want to be trained that badly, Rika is the best option here. She can probably hit her target with her back bent 90 degrees backward. Queen of ‘bitch slaps’ if I must say.”

  
  


“Huh? V’s girlfriend? How come?”

  
  


Jihyun pinched the bridge of his nose, displeased due to his incapability of stopping their conversation.

  
  


“Well, V—by world standard—is a handsome man. He travels a lot, so Rika gets challengers around the globe.”

  
  


“Don’t get me wrong; I’m a loyal lover.” 

  
  


It was a fun chat; still, they eventually had to part ways. Jihyun was the first one to leave the vicinity, leaving Jumin and Hannah at the parking lot.

  
  


“Did you enjoy your job today?” he asked as he wrapped his jacket around her small body.

  
  


“Yes!” she answered fervently, earning her a chuckle from him. “I also played with Elizabeth III earlier.”

  
  


They did not say anything afterwards, and so she busied herself by observing his expression as he brushed her bangs up, only for it to fall back on her forehead. 

  
  


He smiled.

  
  


  
  


_Oh, my gosh_ … _does he think my forehead is huge? I swear it’s not_ —

  
  


“I am unable to say ‘I love you’ right now…” he trailed off. He resumed playing with her bangs, his gaze glued on her head. 

  
  


She had no idea if it was his way of avoiding eye contact or he was that enthralled by her bangs.

  
  


It was convenient to her anyway.

  
  


“I am unable to say it... I’m scared of this feeling… but even if I’ll only learn pain from this, I want to learn it from you.” 

  
  


The only thing she managed to remember that evening was his warm breath…

  
  


...and the feeling of his lips on her cheek.

* * *

  
Heheheyy suspicious meme courier at your service  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheeeyyy Baeran here! Sorry for the late update since I've been quite busy with animatics and art ^^; hope this chapter is to your liking!

**Author's Note:**

> Heheheey!!! Sooo this is really meant to be an open-ended oneshot buuuut if you want another chapter then you can comment down below~


End file.
